moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
Lightning McQueen: The Winter Solider
Lightning McQueen: The Winter Solider (known internationally as Lightning McQueen Vol. 2: The Winter Solider) is a 2021 action-comedy adventure film and a sequel to Lightning McQueen. The film was directed by Anthony and Joe Russo, with a screenplay by the writing team of Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely. It stars Tom Holland, Scarlett Johansson, Sebastian Stan, Anthony Mackie, Michael Rooker, Stanley Tucci, Michael Keaton, Glenn Close, Angelina Jolie, Danny DeVito, John C. Reilly, Alan Taylor (replacing Jon Favreau), Maurice LaMarche (replacing Lou Ferrigno), Robert Redford, and Samuel L. Jackson. Ihe film is set during Lightning McQueen's first winter in Radiator Springs. In the film, McQueen, Sally, and Sally's best friend, Junior, join forces to uncover a conspiracy while facing a mysterious assassin known as the Winter Solider. Plot Three months after the events of the first film, it snowed on Radiator Springs. Piston Cup racer Lightning McQueen (AKA Peter Stark) and his friends play in the snow. A detective agency called H.Y.D.R.A. arrives and attacks Radiator Springs. McQueen's best friend, Tow Mater Rogers, attemps to tip them with his honking, but H.Y.D.R.A. leader, Alexander Pierce, kidnaps him. McQueen thinks Mater got killed by H.Y.D.R.A. and asks his girlfriend, Sally, for help defeating H.Y.D.R.A. Peter and Sally have a meeting for the Radiator Springs citizens about H.Y.D.R.A.'s invasion. Doc Hudson, the Mayor of Radiator Springs, warns McQueen about H.Y.D.R.A.'s most dangerous member, the Winter Solider. McQueen, Sally, and her old friend, Junior, set off on a quest to find H.Y.D.R.A. Meanwhile, Pierce brainwashes Mater into their new member by making his face look like the Mask before putting a Lone Ranger-style mask on his face. Mater is sent to terroize Radiator Springs and kidnap his friends. Mater kidnaps all of his friends and makes them his prisoners. That night, Sally tells McQueen and Junior the story about the Winter Solider. The next morning, Lightning discovers his friends are captured by Mater, who faked his death. Mater betrays McQueen and Sally by telling them he's the Winter Solider. The Winter Solider and Pierce lock McQueen, Sally, and Junior into Doc's cell. Doc convinces him to stand up and think of an escape plan. McQueen lets the citizens escape and confronts the Winter Solider. Doc battles Pierce and places a bomb on the control room. Meanwhile, McQueen changes the Winter Solider back to Mater. Mater thanks McQueen for his help. McQueen, Sally, Junior, Mater, and the citizens of Radiator Springs escape from H.Y.D.R.A. headquarters and the H.Y.D.R.A. people died. Pierce is about to kill them, but Doc executes him. At the end of the film, the Radiator Springs citizens and a dozen of characters from the first film listen to McQueen's story of how he saved Mater and the Radiator Springs citizens danced to "Can't Stop the Feeling". Lightning McQueen will 'Return'... Cast *Tom Holland as Peter Stark / Lightning McQueen, a racer who participates in Dinoco. *Scarlett Johansson as Sally, McQueen's girlfriend and owner of the Cozy Cone Motel. *Sebastian Stan as Tow Mater Rogers / Winter Solider, McQueen's best friend in Radiator Springs, who has re-emerged as an enhanced brainwashed assassin after being killed during HYDRA's ambush at the start of the film. *Anthony Mackie as Junior, a former pararescueman trained by the military in aerial combat using a specially designed wing pack. *Michael Rooker as Sarge, a World War II vetran. *Stanley Tucci as Ramone, a mammoth and the owner of Ramone's House of Body Art. *Michael Keaton as Jason, the sheriff of Radiator Springs, *Glenn Close as Flo, the girlfriend of Ramone and the owner of Flo's V8 Cafe. *Angelina Jolie as Lizzie, an old woman and a shop owner. *Danny DeVito as Luigi, the owner of Luigi's Casa Della Tires. *John C. Reilly as Fillmore, a robot who owns a fuel shop. *Alan Taylor as Red, a bear who operates a fire station. *Maurice LaMarche as Guido, Luigi's assistant who only speaks italian. His only english word is "Pitstop." *Robert Redford as Alexander Pierce, the senior leader of H.Y.D.R.A. *Samuel L. Jackson as Doc Hudson, the mayor of Radiator Springs. Hugo Weaving and Morgan Freeman reprise their roles as Chick Hicks and Mack. Chick Hicks is seen reporting about HYDRA at the film's prolouge and reporting about HYDRA's death at the end of the film. Mack is only seen talking to Lizzie at the end of the film, while Freeman records one line only. Category:Carter Universe Category:Cars Category:Vehicles